The Start of a New Beginning
by DreamsXNightmares
Summary: Yoh Asakura is a 13 years old boy, who starts in a new school, gets a new friend named Manta and meets other shamans like himself.What happens if he one day meets a guy with the name Hao, that claims to be his older brother?Will things be the same or not? P.S. This is Yaoi fanfic
1. Chapter 1 - the day it all began

Warning: violence and cursings

This is a yaoi fanfic, means boyxboy the pairings are mainly HaoxYoh, like HorohoroxRen. But that will be later in the story when everyone meets each other and well..yeah, things happen ;D

Other than that...enjoy! :P

I looked at him and smiled. What a beautiful soul he has. It's sad that it will soon be gone from earth.

"Shame on you!" I heard a voice say and I turned around and met was met by a woman lying on the ground bloody and wounded barely moving.

I laughed and shook my head. "Well, hello mother. I see that you're having fun there on the ground…" I stared at her with cold eyes, enjoying the view.

"How can you do something like that… and I'm not only talking about me, I'm talking about everyone and everything you have done…how could you do something so awful…what happened to you, what happened to my own sweet and kindhearted son?" the woman that is so called my "mother" whispered with tears in her eyes.

"He's gone!" I said and turned my back to her feeling anger building up inside.

"You don't know anything so shut up!" I said angry and hit the wall beside me so it made a big whole and a crack.

I felt her body jump in shock and fear and smirked. But her next words shocked me, "Are you okay dear? Does it hurt?" she asked sounding concerned, and I almost, just almost felt touched, but then my hatred and anger took over me and I turned around staring right into her eyes with nothing but pure coldness and hatred and pointed my finger at her.

Her body stiffened and I forced her up with my some kind of power holding her up making making her hang in the air like a doll, confused and shocked.

She struggled and winced in pain, looking fragile like a lost kitty cat.

"Humans are so pathetic and weak and I need to change that, and you don't understand that!" I whispered in disgust and looked at her up and down. One leg broken, left arm having a weird posture while her body was pale and trembling from fear and pain.

"No! You're a human too, you're my son, my dear, so please don't do this, and let go of this hatred of yours that I don't understand why you have and where you got it!" she begged with tears running down her eyes and sliding down her cheek and finally falling on the ground dripping from her chin.

"Don't you dare call me human, mother! We're shamans! I'm not your dear, and yes, you will never understand me and this hatred I'm feeling!" I shouted back feeling the anger that build inside me exploding making her gasp for air while clutching and hitting the air around her trying to escape.

I laughed and shook my head.

"What is it, _mommy_? Lacking for air, huh? Or just feeling the pain from something giving birth to a child? Why, don't you want to have a little kid`? I on the other side want a little brother…and I'm grateful to you that you're giving birth to my little brother, so thank you…" I smiled and bowed to her laughing.

I touched her stomach and heard her screaming from pain, when her stomach suddenly grows bigger and bigger and the child inside hits and kicks inside her.

"W-What d-did y-yo-u do t-o-o m-me?" she gasped and screamed again when my little brother kicked her rib. I grinned and looked at her. I touched her sweaty and bloody forehead and started caressing her cheek gently.

"I needed to have a brother, so I just opened a little opening, so someone could come out form the other world and it needed a body and I needed a little brother so I put it inside you. Don't look at me with that look of yours…you're supposed to be happy that you're having another son!" I said cheerfully smiling.

I looked down at her stomach again and she sent out another painful scream.

"Don't scream so much…you're making your little son weak!" I said and touched her still growing stomach and when she looked at me with those hurt eyes of hears filled with painfully tears, and she closed her eyes and her mouth and my eyes widened when she actually did what I told her.

She tried not to scream. Why is she doing this! I hurt her!

"Why are you holding your scream inside? Why are you hurting yourself and listening to me? Why don't you hate me!" I screamed confused and took a shocked step back when she suddenly opened her eyes panting while looking at me with so much care and love that it made my knees go weak for a second.

"Isn't it obvious? Because you're my son and I don't want to hurt you, of course I'm hurt of what you're doing and I would never hate you no matter what! You're my son, and I always knew you wanted to have a little brother, because you always touched my stomach when you were small-"

"Stop it! Don't!" I said feeling a bit weak, but she just stared right into my eyes and continued.

"-you always touched and caressed my stomach and smiled and asked, "Mommy, I want a little brother, when can you give me a little brother?" and I would answer, "I don't know my dear, but maybe I will soon be pregnant again and you can get a little brother?" and you would always smile and nod your head happily-"

"I said stop it!" I shouted closing my ears with my hands, but she continued.

"-and kiss my stomach whispering, "little bwother, you just have to wait a bit until mommy get pwegwant again and then you will be born and we can pway together every day and have fun!" and I would laugh and say, "you're just so cute, and try to say pregnant and not pwegwant…" and you would nod your head and shout while laughing, "Pwegwant!" with so much joy and happiness and tell me how much you love me and I would say-"

"Stop it!" I shouted angry and stop up and slapped her cheek hard, making it red and swollen. But it still didn't stop her.

"-I also love you, more than anything, because you're my son and I will do anything for you. I love you so much my dear little Hao, never forget that!" she said and let out a scream when the baby started to make its way out.

I clutched my hands into angry fists and all the anger inside of me disappeared for a mere second and was replaced with pain, sorrow and sadness. She must have seen it in my eyes because she suddenly smiled, but then her face was back into a crushed and painful expression and the same with my feelings.

All feeling inside me disappeared and was placed back with the coldness and hatred.

I suddenly heard a scream, not my mother's scream, but a child's scream. I suddenly smiled and took the baby, not caring that it was bloody and wet.

I touched his head and stared into his eyes and my little brother automatically stopped crying. I smiled and let go of him. My mother screamed when she saw that but, when I looked up at her she just hung there weak with blood and water running down her legs.

I smirked and looked at my little brother that hung in the air, almost like he was lying on an invisible bed.

"Did you really think that I would let go of him, and just let him drop on the dirty ground? Don't look down on me, mother!" I hissed the last sentence and I turned my back to her and flicked while waving my hand like trying to get an annoying butterfly away.

She suddenly fell on the ground with a 'thud' and laid on the ground breathing heavily and gasping for air. I smiled to my little brother and touched his forehead, down to his nose, his eyes, his mouth and then his chin.

"Welcome to this ugly world my little brother!" I said and threw my hands up in the air, and I waited for his eyes to open. His eyes were still closed and I got no other choice than to wait for him to "wake up".

"I have big plans for you my dear little brother, but don't afraid, cause we're going to take over the world and make it beautiful with no weak humans around here… and I have big plans for you!" I said and grinned when I saw a small smile on my little brothers face.

I took out a sharp knife and looked at it and then I looked at the death near woman lying on the ground with her eyes wide open with shock and fear when she saw the knife in my hand.

"W-What a-are y-ou going t-to d-o?" she whispered weakly while gasping for air, with sweat running down her forehead and her eyes flicking panicked from my little brother, to the knife and from the knife back to me.

"Haha…don't be afraid, mother, I won't do anything to him… I will just feed him, cause I'm sure that he's cold and hungry, right little brother?" I said laughing.

"W-what do y-you me-an?" she whispered and used her strength to pull herself up.

I sighed annoyed and looked down at my little brother. "Can you just hold her still so she won't do anything? I don't want her to do anything reckless while I'm feeding you right?" I said and poked my little brother's stomach.

"W-what do-Aaah!" she screamed and I chuckled and looked back and at my mother, while she was held by my guardian ghost, a spirit, the Spirit of Fire, that was invisible just a minute ago, but fully visible now.

"Meet my spirit, The Spirit of Fire, mother. The Spirit of Fire is one of the most powerful spirits known as the Five Grand Elemental Spirits! It's created from the Great Spirit itself…" I said and turned back to my little brother that was now sucking on his own thumb.

I looked at the knife, held my hand out and put the cold metal against my skin. I carefully slide the knife and held my hand over my little brother's mouth so my blood dripped down at his own mouth.

He didn't open his mouth first, but when some blood went into his mouth he tasted it and then he opened his mouth more and drank the blood. I licked my blood of the knife and put it away while staring at my little brother that suddenly started to cry.

My eyes widened and I didn't know what to do. "Don't cry! Why are you crying?" I asked confused staring down at him. I took him up from my spirits hand where he was laying, and shook him a bit, but he only started to cry more.

"Damn, what does he want? Why is he crying?" I shouted confused and angry. I turned around to face my mother and I stared right into her eyes.

"He needs a mother…" she whispered and fell on the ground unconscious.

"Damn…" I cursed angry and I looked up at my spirit and it just stared back at me. It wasn't so big, but it will surely get bigger! It's still a "child" but, in a few years it will be big and much stronger.

I looked at the crying child in my hands and sighed.

"I guess I need to wait until you're older…I need to grow stronger too…I'm just 9 years old, but I'll wait for you, don't you worry. And when you're stronger and older I will surely come back for you!" I whispered and I nodded to my spirit and it took up my mother and me while my little brother was still crying in my arms.

The Spirit of Fire jumped up in the air and we flew back home where my father and others were.

We landed on the ground and as expected my father Yohken Asakura, my grandfather Yohmei Asakura and my grandmother Kino Asakura was standing outside.

"What is going on here?" my father shouted and I looked down at him and sent my cold eyes at him. I nodded at my mother and when his gaze fell on her weak body his eyes widened and it happened with them all.

"Keiko!" they all shouted in shock, anger and panic. My spirit put her gently down and Yohken ran to her and hugged her gentle while lifting her up.

"What did you do to your own mother!" he shouted angry at me with so much hatred and pain that it made me laugh.

"She gave me a little brother! Look!" I said and lifted my little brother up in the air showing them, and when they saw it they gasped in shock.

"Hao be careful with him down and come here!" my grandfather said and send his small over souls **Shikigami Kooni **spirits at me and of course The Spirit of Fire stopped them and I laughed at how pathetic he looked.

I saw my grandfather's angry red face and then I turned my gaze to my grandmother and said, "My little brother is too small, so I can't take him with me anywhere, so I leave him in your hands and be sure to make him strong! I will come back to get him, when his stronger and older! And for now, goodbye!" I said and we took.

"Oh, and I forgot something! Take this and put it on my brother, because I'm sure you don't want him to lost control now do you?" I said and threw something to my grandfather.

He catches it and looks at it confused.

"Why you! What is this, a necklace?" he asks angry and confused.

"It will keep the seal sealed, so he won't lose control, because of the power inside of him, well…not his power, but you probably know what I mean, right grandmother?" I turned my gaze to my grandmother and winked at her.

Her eyes widened and she looked at the necklace and then at my brother and back to me.

"Don't tell me you…" she starred shocked and I grinned and saluted her before taking of.

"Hao, come back! What did you do! How could you! Hao!" I heard them shout and I looked back and saw them, and the last thing I saw was my mother's eyes staring full of pain and something more, that I couldn't read or figure out, right into mines.

I sighed and fell on to my spirits hand and closed my eyes.

"Grow strong little brother, because I have big plans for you!" I whispered and fell into a slumber.

…**..**

**Hey guys!**

**Soo…this is my second story, and it's about Shaman King!**

**Lol… I watched the anime and to say it out loud, I loved it!**

**It's interesting and has humor at the same time as it's sad, it's full of action and adventure, and is supernatural of course! =)**

**And I just thought; why not write a story about it?**

**So I came up with this… =) …. I wanted it to be different… and I thought that I want to make Hao and Yoh, not twin brothers but well, brothers. But that it's age difference and not just seconds.**

**I'm going to make it as much as possible to the original, like anime, I haven't read the manga so I'm not sure if it's more detailed or not…but I will try my best!**

**I want things to be different, and please don't be rude if you like hate the story, because this is fiction, and I'm just writing MY imagination and it's MY story, and I just want to share it with you guys!**

**But please review and tell me what you think!**

**I really want to know if I should continue with it or not?**

**=)**

**Please send me messages and I will try to answer your questions as best as I can… and if you're confused about the birth thing…well…just ask and I will try to answer as best as I can, and I'm not sure what to call the The Spirit of Fire and all the other spirits/ghosts/over soul… but I think I will just call them Spirits, and by their names… things will get shaky in the story**

**A difference is always good! ****^-^**

**REVIEW!**

**Love**

**DarknessInYourEyes**

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Start, New School

**A/N **

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank those who review because it means a lot and that I'm sorry for "abandoning" the story like that, it's just that I was busy and I somehow managed to forget about this story, but not totally! **

**It's also that I had one of those Author's mind block thing or whatever it was called again. :P**

**Anyway, this is mostly on Yoh's POV, but of course others will be lucky enough to have their side of the story told with you guys seeing and hearing through his/her mind/view. **

**Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as an apology for not updating for God knows how long it has been! **

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"**The Start of a New Beginning – New start, New School"**

***Previously on The Start of a New Beginning***

_Her eyes widened and she looked at the necklace and then at my brother and back to me._

_"Don't tell me you…" she starred shocked and I grinned and saluted her before taking of._

_"Hao, come back! What did you do! How could you! Hao!" I heard them shout and I looked back and saw them, and the last thing I saw was my mother's eyes staring full of pain and something more, that I couldn't read or figure out, right into mines._

_I sighed and fell on to my spirits hand and closed my eyes._

_"Grow strong little brother, because I have big plans for you!" I whispered and fell into a slumber._

**...~13 years later~...**

*Present day*

Headphones behind my ears? Check.

Clothes on? check.

Necklace on? Check.

Anything else? Don't know, just gonna go with a check.

I looked at the mirror in front of me fully dressed and ready for a new start. Not really, I wouldn't mind sleeping some more to be honest. I yawned as I stretched and scratched my head.

I had dark poses under my eyes as I took an overview of how I looked from the little sleep I got last night. I had so much training that I fell asleep only at 1 am and even after that I woke up at 1:45 am because the sucking and screaming my stomach made didn't allow me to go back to sleep unless I shoved something down my stomach to satisfy it.

I blinked as my dark brown eyes were slightly red from the lack of sleep I got. Moving from my eyes to my hair I had to say it looked messier than normal, but still had the same natural form. My hair was dark brown straight reaching down to my neck and long bangs split in half reaching to my chin.

I had on the school uniform which was a white dress shirt that I buttoned up because I felt like it was too hot showing of my chest and stomach which wasn't a big deal because I wasn't covered in muscles, but neither did I have fat rolls there too, not that I cared about that anyway. I had on some tight green pants and barefoot as always when walking inside and the necklace I never took off since the day I was born, which my grandparents told me was a present from mom.

That was the last thing I ever got from her after she died even though I didn't really know her or remember how she looked like since she died when I was four days old, so I especially never took of the necklace which they gave a strict warning of not to do.

I sighed and stretched before making my way out of my room and down the stairs before walking to the kitchen being greeted by silence – as always.

I walked over to the fridge, took a peek inside before closing it and reaching out for the fruit bowl and grabbing myself an red apple and walking over to the entrance door putting on my sandals.

I walked out the door with the apple in my mouth and locked the door before putting the key under the door mat and walking slowly with no care in the world to the school I was going to start on.

I bit on to the apple as I suddenly felt something soft touch my foot and I looked down meeting a grey cat looking back up at me. I leaned down to the cat's level and stroke its fur making it purr in satisfaction before licking my fingers.

I smiled and petted it some more before I stood up looking down at it.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Cat, but I have to unfortunately leave you because I have school." I explained and the cat suddenly leaned its head to its side before walking around me and purring stroking its head to my leg before meowing at me one last time and running off.

After I was done with the apple I threw it in the trash can and put my hands behind my head looking up at the sun while nodding my head to the song that played with the headphones on my ears.

It was a pretty sunny day, a good day to start with.

After finally arriving at the school I heard the school bell ring and saw all the students rush inside and to their classes. There were many lazy students I saw that yawned and ran lazily to the class almost looking like they were soon needed to be dragged there.

I laughed silently and stretched before stopping outside the school entrance. It was a normal sized school, not too big and neither too small. Average looking white wall, a big clock hanging on the middle over the entrance door showing the time which said 8:30 am and windows all over the place where I already could see students were filling up near by the windows taking their seats.

I sighed and made my way inside where I ended up standing in an almost empty hallway where I saw a few students standing by the lockers either chatting or taking out their books in a rush.

I looked around before spotting a lady behind a desk with glass as a wall from her and -the person outside which was me- sitting in front of the PC writing something. I walked over to her and tapped on the glass making her look up from her red tiny glasses with a raised eyebrow. I turned off the music and put the headphones behind my ears.

She had short blonde hair styled in a rocky way with her bangs going from her left to her right side as a wave which actually looked pretty nice and neat on her. She was skinny and had pale skin and light blue eyes.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked in a slightly annoying voice.

"Well... I'm a new student here and-"

"Yes I know, you're Yoh Asakura aren't you? Age 13?" she said cutting me off and I just nodded my head smiling at her.

She suddenly pushed herself off the chair before she walked to a large bin where it laid thousands of different sheets and files in different sizes, where she easily took out a few papers. Without even looking at them she walked back and sat down before putting it in front of me and giving me a pen.

"I need you to sign here to just to show that you were here. After that I will give you your class schedule and another paper with information on it. If there is any questions don't be afraid to ask and if you need to go to the bathroom is just across the hallway to the right, well there are basically bathroom stalls in every floor. Any questions or can I finally return back to my work?" she said after I signed the piece of paper that she took before looking at me.

I held the papers in my hand and shook my head.

"No I'm good thanks. Bye Mrs. Azumi it was nice to meet you." I said smiling before she suddenly looked at me shocked before she somehow managed to crack a small soft smile nodded her head and said her goodbyes before again typing on the keyboard.

I started walking slowly as I went through the papers and looked at the piece of paper I got where all the information stood. I sighed and shook my head before putting it under the schedule paper I got and looked at the classes I got. Too much information was on it and I didn't feel like reading it, it's too much of a work, and I'm pretty sure it's something boring on it either anyway. Checking the time of the classes I

So school starts at 8:30 am and ends 14:35 pm. I scratched my head and figured out that maybe I should hurry off to my first class that was history.

Checking again I nodded my head. Yupp.

Class 205H, History: 8:30 – 9:30.

Class 207S, Science: 9:35 – 10:35.

Class 204E, English: 10:35 – 11:35.

Lunch break: 11:35 – 12:00.

Class 206M, Math: 12:05- 13:05.

Class 209G, Geography: 13:10- 14:10.

Class collection: 14:10 – 14:35.

I looked confused at the last class and shrugged continuing. I looked around me lazily as I walked to History class that was on the second floor room nr. 9. Folding the papers into small pieces I put them in my pockets as I slowly made my way up the stairs and over to the classroom door where it stood 205H.

I have learned pretty much at home because my grandparents were nagging me to learn so I was practically home school and trained through the summer so that school would be easier for me. It has been a real hell since I had to stay up until late because of the training I had and wake up early because of the studies I had to do.

Geez those old people never quit nagging and scolding me when I fell asleep in the middle of their teaching.

Finally standing in front of room 205H I knocked on the door before I heard shuffling and steps moving closer when the door suddenly opened and I was greeted by an old man in his late 60.

He had glasses that always seemed to glide down his nose which he always pressed back with his index finger. He had wrinkles all over his face together and with a mix of black and grey colored hair. He wore a white shirt and black pants, and black shoes. Having almost black eyes he squinted at me studying me before he suddenly stepped back at the same time as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the class shutting the door close.

Almost yelping out in shock I was dragged by him to the front desk with all eyes on us, mainly me he stopped and put his old wrinkled hand on my head.

"Students, this young man here is a new student at our school and your new classmate. I want you to introduce yourself to the class and everyone to listen to you and ask questions if necessary. My name is Satochi Katayama, but you can just call me Mr. Satochi and from now on I will be your history teacher Yoh-kun. " He said with a voice that was so clear and loud that it surprised me for a second, because I was expecting it to be husky and low because of his age.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as they expected for me to speak. Scratching my nose I made my speech simple.

"My name is Yoh Asakura, I'm 13 years old, live with my grandparents and my dream is to be a musician when I grow up." I said and gave a small smile.

Suddenly a few hands shot up and I blinked before I looked at the teacher that seemed to be lost in his thoughts and slightly dazed. 'Typically old men, but I like this guy he's funny and not a boring one' I thought laughing mentally.

"Ah, Momoko-chan you have a question, well fire it out!" Mr. Satochi said and I looked over to a girl with shoulder long brown hair and brown eyes looking at me before asking her question.

"Well...i was wondering why you said that you lived with your grandparents. Don't you have parents Yoh-kun?" she asked and I scratched my head knowing that this question would come out sooner or later.

"Well...i do have a father but he's almost never at home, and my mother died when I was four days old." I explained and she suddenly "ohh-ed" and had a sad look in her eyes before she mumbled a sorry.

I shrugged and smiled a small smile at her.

"Ah, seems our Rika-chan also has a question there for you Yoh-kun." Mr. Satochi said with a smile and this time it was a chubby looking girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes. And it went on like this for a good 10 minutes with questions and answers before I could finally settle down on my new seat in the middle of the class.

My neighbor was a surprisingly very short guy with sandy-brown short hair and large eyes. He wore the same school uniform, green pants, running shoes, white dress shirt and tie. He had his textbook, and history book on his desk together with another book larger than the others lying beside.

He seemed to be staring down at the book in front of him and I wondered if there was something interesting in it or if he was sleeping.

I shrugged and turned back looking at the blackboard where Mr. Satochi continued writing and talking about our history that I knew pretty much about already. Putting my head on the palm of my hand I leaned on it boringly and closed my eyes as I slowly started drifting off to dream land.

Suddenly I felt someone poking my arm and I opened one eye lazily glancing at the person that woke me up from my sleep that I needed I found the short guy with the unnaturally big eyes looking at me.

"Yoh-kun...uhm, class is over..." he suddenly said carefully and I yawned and stretched before nodding my head at him.

"Oh, thanks..." I looked at him in question, I still haven't gotten to know his name.

"My name is O-Oyamada Manta, nice to meet you Yoh-kun and welcome to our class." He said and bowed slightly before he picked up his school backpack gliding it over his shoulders before taking up the large book and holding it in his arms.

I smiled friendly at him and nodded my head.

"Nice you meet you too Manta." I said smiling as I stood up scratching the back of my head in the process. He suddenly smiled back softly before walking to the door. I noticed just now that we were alone in the door.

I looked at the tiny guy that walked out the door and smiled at the thought of him waiting for me to wake up. I walked after him and spotted him by his locker where he took out the books in his backpack and put inside the large one in his hands before taking out a new one which said "Science" on it.

He closed it before walking off to the next class. I walked over to him and he seemed surprised when he saw me before he continued walking speeding up. I looked weirdly at him before chuckling and speeding up as well.

He suddenly stopped and turned around with me almost running past him surprised by his sudden actions.

"Y-Yoh-kun, why are you following me?" he suddenly asked and I looked at him in wonder before grinning.

"Why, aren't I allowed to walk with my first friend?" I said putting my hands behind my head smiling lazily. He seemed surprised before he shook his head.

"Please don't, I'm not popular around here and I'm mostly known as the tiny nerd here with no life. Someone like you isn't fit with someone like...me" he said almost whispering the last word and I put down my arms and stared at him in wonder.

"Who cares about what people think, you're my friend and that's all that matters, come on stop being so negative about yourself Manta and hurry up to class." I said and smiled which he surprisingly returned before nodding his head and walking off side to side with me to class.

I glanced at him and saw that he had a small smile placed on his face as he looked down at the floor. I smiled and put my hands behind my head before walking through the room to our next class and walked over to the young teacher that stood by her teacher desk taking out her things from her bag.

"Oh, Yoh-kun it's very nice to meet you! I'm your science teacher Hanako Mizuno, please take an empty seat and we will soon start the class. Today we are going to be talking about a project about the universe we are going to have in a few weeks." She said smiling kindly at me.

She had straight elbow long brown hair set up in two ponytails and light brown sparkling eyes and black casual glasses placed on top of her head. Pale soft looking skin and skinny with a black ankle short skirt and a white blouse with a white science coat on top and black comfy looking low heeled shoes.

"Thank you Mrs. Hanako." I said simply smiling back before walking to Manta that sat alone with books already ready on his desk beside the window. She sure seemed like a cheerful and full of energy teacher.

I sat down beside Manta and leaned on the desk before looking over to Manta that again had his nose buried in a book. I looked back at Mrs. Hanako that unpacked rest of her belongings when suddenly a student walked over to her and said something that made the teacher nod before the student walked out of the class.

"Now students, welcome back again to school I hope everyone's summer vacation was great and that everyone is finally ready to learn some things and also have fun... This semester we will..." I tuned out her voice as I looked out the window looked at the bright blue sky that and felt the rays of the sunlight warming my skin.

"As you all know the universe is indescribably big and beautiful full off wonders and mysteries that we yet have to explore..."

I leaned my head again on my palm and breathed in and out as I started to imagine what it would be like to fly in the sky, feeling the wind caress your skin, feeling free...

"Yoh-kun..."

I turned my head to the voice and expected the teacher looking at me with an annoyed look on her face for not listening to her but only found Manta looking at me with a smile.

"Yoh-kun, would you like to be my partner in the science project we are going to have in a couple of weeks about the universe?" he asked and I shrugged smiling at him.

"Sure why not?" I answered and he suddenly brightened up and grinned happily before running off to the teacher and talking to her before returning to his desk.

"I just told her that you would be my partner, since I was the only one without one and now I finally have for the first time!" he said happily and I laughed at him.

"You know, you're my first friend I ever had, it's nice to know that the feeling of finally having a friend is this good, I have always been alone." Manta suddenly said and I looked at him looking at his face expression that seemed a bit sad before he looking up at me with a bright smile.

"Well, everything works out in the end. You're also my first friend Manta, so now you're not alone anymore." I said grinning at him.

"Yoh-kun, Manta-kun, please pay attention in class!" Mrs. Hanako suddenly said making both of turn our heads at her, Manta mumbling a sorry and me just smiling at her innocently making her shake her head, but I could see a small smile forming on her lips.

'I guess this isn't so bad after all, and having a new start is actually not that much of a work either. And I got a new friend here.' I thought as I glanced at Manta who seemed to be in a pretty happy mood writing down from the blackboard on his small black textbook before I looked out the window smiling.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Hey, I hope you liked the chapter, and this was just a brief ordinary start of Yoh Asakura's "new start" in life. it's mainly about him being home schooled and this was the first time he got to go to a school and finally make some new friends. He was always laid-back about everything with no care in the world, and of course he is kind of a slacker by nature as we all know him. Yoh may at times be OOC but I will try to make him stay in his original character but we'll see because I have seen Shaman king two times, but that was almost a year ago :P

I started off with our little Manta being a little insecure because I made him a "loner/nerd" so that it would mean a lot more when he meets and gets his first friend – Yoh. He was unsure of Yoh because he was so used with being alone that it was surprising for him that Yoh even wanted to be friends with him off all people, because he wasn't popular as you could see.

Since this is a fan fiction so the people may all kind of be OOC, but I will try to make them closely to their "original character" of course. And things will be a bit different because this is kind of another version and since I wanted to make something new and just have fun I will come up with new things in this fic, so that it won't be so closely related to the anime or the mange (I haven't read the manga, sadly :/) so that you guys almost know what will happen next, but it will be something new and good (I hope).

Hope you liked and enjoyed the story though and review to tell me what you think!


	3. Anna Kyõyama's return

**«The Start of a New Beginning – Anna Kyõma's return **

***Previously on The Start of a New Beginning* **

_"You know, you're my first friend I ever had, it's nice to know that the feeling of finally having a friend is this good, I have always been alone." Manta suddenly said and I looked at him looking at his face expression that seemed a bit sad before he looking up at me with a bright smile._

_"Well, everything works out in the end. You're also my first friend Manta, so now you're not alone anymore." I said grinning at him._

_"Yoh-kun, Manta-kun, please pay attention in class!" Mrs. Hanako suddenly said making both of turn our heads at her, Manta mumbling a sorry and me just smiling at her innocently making her shake her head, but I could see a small smile forming on her lips._

_'I guess this isn't so bad after all, and having a new start is actually not that much of a work either. And I got a new friend here.' I thought as I glanced at Manta who seemed to be in a pretty happy mood writing down from the blackboard on his small black textbook before I looked out the window smiling._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Walking back home I was surprised when I suddenly could catch smell of food –since it was a long time ago since someone have made food at home-. I threw off my sandals and followed the scent and ended up standing in the kitchen and staring at a figure in front of me.

The person suddenly turned around and my eyes widened as my brain finally recognized the person. The same medium length blonde hair, the black eyes, jet black mini dress, the red bandana, the old rosary necklace around her neck and lastly the cold look on her face. How could I ever _not_ remember that person?

"You're late Yoh! Don't think I will go lightly on you today, and as a punishment you will be running one extra hour for your lateness, maybe that will teach you next time to come in time home!" the same old Anna said annoyed as she walked out the room and went to the guest room she always used when visiting.

"Nice to see you too Anna." I sighed and walked up to my room before settling down on the bed and closing my eyes. I was tired and the thought of running three hours instead of two made me sigh. And since it was Anna I was pretty sure that I wouldn't just be running today, but also do something else.

"Welcome home Yoh, how was your first day at school?" Amidamaru, my guardian ghost slash friend asked me. I opened my eyes and saw him floating in front of me.

Amidamaru had white spiky hair, black eyes; he was big and masculine together with a white and black samurai outfit with red shields on each of his shoulders and his samurai looking Japanese sword. I yawned and scratched the back of my head.

"It was fine, pluss I got a new friend!" I said grinning at him before standing up and walking to the bathroom to wash my hands with Amidamaru following closely behind.

"That's great Yoh! It's good to see that you're finally getting some new friend in to your life!" he said and I grinned back at him showing him the piece sign with my hands at the same time.

I leaned closer at him and whispered after looking around making sure Anna wasn't sneaking around.

"Tell me Amidamaru, exactly _when_ did Anna come here? I'm pretty sure she wasn't here in the morning! Now I have to work _extra_ harder!" I said sulking before walking out the bathroom and bumping into something, or rather _someone._

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean Yoh?" the oh-so-familiar cold voice said and I could feel Amidamaru escaping to his black small monument stone leaving me alone with a not-so-pleased Anna.

I chuckled nervously as I scratched my head looking up finding Anna staring at me with her hands resting on both of her hips.

"Oh...hi Anna... it was nothing, nothing at all. I'm really glad to see you again, how was your time back at the shrine?" I asked her and she suddenly squinted.

"It better not be anything, and it was just like always. Now get down you need to eat and have energy before we start with your training to become the shaman king. I can't allow my future husband to be beaten down by other shamans!" she said as she turned around and walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

I didn't realize that I have been holding my breath, until Amidamaru reappeared and I finally breathed out before I felt a comforting pat on my shoulder.

I looked up at Amidamaru and chuckled.

"Same old strict Anna" I said and he shrugged sending me a small smile.

I went after her and settled myself in front of the dining table with all sort of kind of delicious food on the table. Miso soup, rise bowl, suchi, Chazuke and warm tea. I looked skeptically up at Anna that have already started eating the rise bowl.

"Y-You didn't make all of this did you?" I asked her and she stopped eating before looking up at me and I almost regretted asking her when she rose one of her eyebrows which meant she didn't like being disturbed when eating or being disturbed _at all_.

"No I didn't. I ordered it." was her simple answer before she continued eating.

Feeling hungry I began with the Chazuke that I haven't eaten in a while. Munching on the food which tasted really good must I say, I suddenly heard the door open and I looked to my left where I found Tamamura Tamao our family friend walking in slowly.

"Hey Tamao! Come sit down and eat with us, the food is delicious!" I said and smiled to her which made her already rosy cheeks turn darker shade of red.

"H-Hi Yoh, it's nice to see you again." She said as she smiled carefully and slowly made her way to the table before sliding down beside Anna.

Tamao is a cute girl, maybe a bit too shy at times, but a nice girl. She is maybe a bit tall for her age, but nothing to argue about. She had pink eyes with black long eyelashes and short-cut pink hair. She wore her usual simple white shirt, black skinny jeans with her pink planchette slung over her shoulder and her usual sketchbook she always carries around is nowhere to be seen which is weird because it's _rare_ not see her carrying it with her.

"I-Is it good?" she suddenly asked and I looked up with a sushi stuck in my mouth and nodded my head grinning.

"Yeah, it's reawy guwd!" I said with my mouth stuck with food which made Anna snap at me for eating like a pig. Chuckling I looked at Tamao that suddenly smiled and sighed in relief after my answer.

I suddenly looked at her and then down at the food in front of us.

"Tamao, don't tell me you made _all_ of this?" I asked her and she nodded shyly as it seemed like she was soon going to bury her face inside her shirt because i complimented her and looked at Anna for lying about ordering the food.

"Don't give me that look Yoh, I did say I ordered it, but you never asked me from _who_ I ordered it now did you? I simply ordered Tamao to make some good food which will help you with the training and this is what we got." Anna said as she took a sip of the warm tea holding around the wooden cup.

I looked over at Tamao that was eating the miso soup not looking up once. I blinked glancing at Amidamaru that was eating as well before shrugging it off and continue eating.

"It's time for training, now eat up fast and get ready. I will be waiting for you outside in thirty minutes, and don't be late or I will make you run one hour extra." Anan said as she suddenly stood up and left up the stairs for her room.

"Oh and Tamao... the food wasn't as bad as it looked like." Anna said as she disappeared up the stairs leaving Amidamaru, Tamao and I shocked from hearing Anna _complimenting _someone even if it was indirectly. That was Anna's way of complimenting someone even though it didn't quite sound like that, but it was _rare_ to hear anything near that coming from her.

"You better hurry up Yoh, we don't want Anna to get angry." Amidamaru said and I nodded my head as I finished the food stuffing it into my mouth, thanking Tamao and running up the stairs to change my clothes.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Crawling up the stairs I finally managed to climb up from exhaustion that Anna put me through with the three hours running, plus she made me run 1 hour extra just because she felt like it and because it was just for "my own good" and after that I had two hour with concentrating on the energy on destroying hard objects with my fist which made them pound with soreness and pain after I was done –even if I was one with Amidamaru I was still the one taking the beating-. And I forgot to mention that through the whole process of training I had to wear 2 kg of weight like-bracelets on my arms and feet adding more pressure and pain.

Opening the door I walked inside and closed it with my foot before falling on the floor gasping for air. I was really thirsty. I pushed myself up and walked to the bathroom straight to the sink before turning cold water on and drinking like a wild beast that hasn't drunk anything for a month. After getting enough water leaving me gasping for air and feeling satisfied I turned it off.

Stripping off my clothes I jumped into the shower before taking a fast shower, drying myself I wrapped a towel around my waist when I didn't find my bathrobe and walked to the closet and took out some cloths and put them on slowly feeling myself dipping off and on to dreamland.

Walking over to the bed I fell on top of it as everything was blurry from the yawn I released.

"Good night Yoh" I heard a voice say before I closed my eyes and everything turned black.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Waking up next morning was a pain in the ass - excuse my language-. I don't remember much of it because I was still tired from last night where I didn't even realize that I was walking right at someone making both of us bump into each other and fall.

"Watch where you're going airhead!" suddenly a voice hissed angry as I looked at the person that I bumped into pushing himself up off the ground and brushing dust off his clothes. I looked at him and the first thing that caught my attention was the spike in his hair.

Looking closely at him he had dark purple hair, golden brown eyes, skinny and a was a bit short, shorter than me at least.

"Sorry I didn't see you there" I said before I could stop myself as I realized that I _maybe_ shouldn't have used that excuse which made the guy turn red in anger as he suddenly grabbed my collar and pulled me to him as he stared into my eyes with anger – I was mostly surprised by his strength despite his body structure even though he did have muscles and seemed to be well trained- .

"What did you just say airhead!? Did you just call me short? Picking up a fight, huh? I can take you any day!" he said angry and I blinked before I raised my hands up in surrender.

"Oi calm down, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry for making you angry, but no need to act so tuff about it." I said calmly as I couldn't hold in a yawn making me do it right in front of his face which didn't easy the situation, neither did it calm him down.

"Y-You... I'm gonna kill you! Bason!" he suddenly shouted and I saw a gigantic spirit appear, which meant that he was a shaman and that was his guardian ghost. So his guardian ghost was a samurai warrior as well.

"I'm here Ren -Bocchama." His guardian ghost Bason said as he looked at the boy that suddenly looked at his guardian angry.

"You're a shaman too." I said smiling, so there are other shamans in this area too, that's good because I haven't seen any shamans besides my family and a few others which was years ago.

"Yes, I will soon become the Shaman King! And Bason who gave you the right to call me by my name! You're a mere toy to be used not a friend and I'm your master and you are my servant! "the Ren guy said angry almost shouting.

"Oi, no need to shout at your guardian ghost, and I really don't see why he wouldn't be your friend. I mean, Amidamaru is my guardian ghost as well, but he is also my very good friend." I said and he looked at me like I was a freak.

"Friend you say? They are only meant to be used as tools for us to use not to befriend them! You befriend them, let your guard down for a second and they will take advantage of you without you realizing it! Now take out your guardian and fight me!" he said as a suddenly a Chinese spear-like weapon appeared and he pointed it right at me.

Remembering that Anna took my monument where Amidamaru was held in I sighed and scratched my head.

"Sorry Amidamaru isn't with me, he's home right now." I said simply which made Ren blink confused before he suddenly made his weapon disappear and he shook his head.

"Wow, you must be an idiot to not have your guardian ghost with you _and_ going around unprotected knowing that the shaman tournament is coming up and many shamans are killing each other in hope for being few left and become the shaman king, which of course _I _the great Tao Ren will become! On other thought, I could just wipe you out right now, but I have my own pride and honor, and to fight with an unprotected and helpless shaman is just not my style. Until next time airhead, then you better be prepared and have a real fight with me!" he said as he suddenly turned around and walked away in the other direction, the one he was heading to until our little _accident_ happened a while ago.

Realizing that I was still on the ground _and _that school starts in a few minutes I brushed my pants and ran off to school.

'What a weird guy' I thought before hearing the school bell not that far away making me speed up and wincing from my already sore feet.

"Oi Yoh-kun, hi!" Manta shouted as I made my way to our seats where he already sat on his place with his large book on the desk once again. What's with him and the book?

"Yo!" I said grinning before settling down beside him.

"How are you Yoh-kun? You seem really tired did something happen?" he asked as I yawned for the "x" time today.

"Anna made me train really hard yesterday and I couldn't sleep because of my stomach sucking for food, and when I went down to the kitchen I found the refrigerator locked with a key lock which only meant that Anna was the one behind it. I couldn't fall asleep because of my stomach and when I did fall asleep it was so late that I only got to sleep for five hours – wait, or was it four?" I said before I closed my eyes burying my face in my arms leaning on the school desk.

"Ohh, heh, that Anna sure sounds scary." Manta said and i chuckled.

"Yeah, but she isn't _that_ bad, I know that she does it because she wants me to become stronger. And she's a good person deep inside, just that she doesn't show it." I said and smiled before I hear shuffling.

"Settle down students, the class has begun!" the teachers voice roared as everyone walked to their seats I assumed as I heard chairs shuffle and being pulled before everything became silent making me fall asleep faster.

Remembering that Ren guy I thought about what he said, his words and the way he looked. He was strong, I could tell right away. And the look in his eyes, they were filled with so much hate; I have never seen so much hate and despair in anyone's eyes all these 13 years I have lived.

'Spirits aren't made to be toyed around, they have souls just like us just that they are lost and a friend is someone everyone need' I thought about the first time I meet Amidamaru. I have to confess that it wasn't easy to make him my guardian ghost, but I'm really happy he agreed to.

"Yoh Asakura! Don't sleep in my class!" someone suddenly shouted as I felt something hard yet slightly soft hit my head which made me jump up and clutch my head in pain as I rubbed it and looked up at an angry looking teacher standing in front of me holding a book.

"Sorry, I was just captured by your learning that I fell asleep." I said innocently which made the teachers red face turn darker.

The class was suddenly filled with laugher as the teacher tried to calm them down.

"I better not catch you sleeping in my class again Asakura or next time you will be facing the principal!" he said pointing the book at me before walking back to the front desk and continue his teaching with me grinning at Manta that was holding inside a laughter. I leaned my head on my palm looking out the window once again before drifting off to sleep.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**A/N**

**Hey :D**

**Here was another chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**As I said it started off a bit slowly, but soon things are going to be more interesting as the "guys" meet each other and take off to a journey to participate in the Shaman Tournament to become the Shaman King, but things don't turn out as they planned it. **

**And for those who commented, fav and followed, thank you very much! **** I REALLY means a lot to me because that just shows that people are actually READING my story which makes me happy **

**And to answer a question that was asked: Don't worry, Hao and Yoh will soon meet each other, maybe after 3-4 chapters we'll see. But don't worry, they WILL meet each other and things will change, when Yoh learns the truth about himself and what he really is or rather who he's not *cough* spoilers *cough* **

**Anyway, please please continue review, fav and follow because it means a lot and the more reviews I get the more inspiration I get to continue this story! :3**

**Take care and have a great day/night! **


	4. Chapter 4 - So we meet again?

**A/N**

**Okay i know **_**i know **_**guys, i'm sorry for not updating for sooo long. But I have actually a pretty good reason too, and I guess many of you readers and writers have heard or used that excuse. **

**Yupp. SCHOOL. You see guys, school started a time ago I guess, and well… and since i'm in high school second year, I have a BUNCH of homework… like seriously I do homework every frigging day -.- and now test and stuff coming up which makes me busier than before + I have work which, doesn't really take much of my time but still :/ **

**I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm sorry again for not updating for so long but I promise that from now on I will try to update again as fast as I can so I can continue with this story, of course if you guys still enjoy reading it, because if no one enjoys it what's the point in writing it? T.T :P **

**Hehe, anyway… here is chaptaarrr fourrrr (okay sorry about that XD)**

"**The Start of a New Beginning – "So we meet again!?"" **

***Previously on The Start of a New Beginning* **

_'Spirits aren't made to be toyed around, they have souls just like us just that they are lost and a friend is someone everyone need' I thought about the first time I meet Amidamaru. I have to confess that it wasn't easy to make him my guardian ghost, but I'm really happy he agreed to._

_"Yoh Asakura! Don't sleep in my class!" someone suddenly shouted as I felt something hard yet slightly soft hit my head which made me jump up and clutch my head in pain as I rubbed it and looked up at an angry looking teacher standing in front of me holding a book._

_"Sorry, I was just captured by your learning that I fell asleep." I said innocently which made the teachers red face turn darker._

_The class was suddenly filled with laugher as the teacher tried to calm them down._

_"I better not catch you sleeping in my class again Asakura or next time you will be facing the principal!" he said pointing the book at me before walking back to the front desk and continue his teaching with me grinning at Manta that was holding inside a laughter. I leaned my head on my palm looking out the window once again before drifting off to sleep._

"Students today I will be presenting a new student to this class, so please make him feel welcome here!" our English teacher Mrs. Katya Marinova said as she looked at everyone seriously but gently at the same time. She was the second teacher in our entire school who wasn't Japanese. She was Russian, but lived in the United States for more than 20 years so she speaks it fluently. She moved to Japan five years ago and has been both English and History teacher most of her life.

She was a woman with the eye colour of mix between grey and green, admirable colour must I say since its quiet uncommon here in Japan since most of the people here have either brown, dark brown or black eyes. She has short shoulder length light brown hair and light skin, slender body figure with a height of 5'6 Foot.

Stretching while yawning at the same time the door opened and inside came a feminine boy with light green and pretty green eyes. He had the same school uniform as everyone else, but on his chest he wore a beautiful Crystal Pendulum which caught my eyes.

I could feel some kind of aura from it which meant that it wasn't some ordinary pendulum. Suddenly feeling eyes on me I realized that the new green haired boy was staring at me with fearful and confused eyes before they turned to hatred.

Rising my eyebrows in confusion when he suddenly grabbed his Crystal Pendulum not taking his eyes off me before he walked over to his new seat which was on the other side of the class from me.

"Lyserg-kun sure seems nervous" Manta suddenly said and I looked at him before glancing at the green haired boy which was still holding on to the Pendulum for his dear life.

'Did I do something wrong? I mean I just looked back, I'm sure that I didn't send him any dirty looks?' I thought confused before I sighed and just shrugged it off.

After the class ended the new boy Lyserg was nowhere to be found in the class room.

"He sure was eager to get out of the class, he must be really nervous on his first day of school. I mean we aren't _that_ scary right Yoh-kun? Yoh-kun?" I felt Manta shake me and when I looked at him he was staring at me in shock before he suddenly grimaced as if he was in pain.

"…huh, sorry did you say something?" I asked as I came back from dream world as I looked at Manta that was now somehow looking as if he had been running and he had a weird grimace on his face. I blinked and poked his forehead before he suddenly exploded releasing a gigantic sneeze.

Some student that haven't walked out yet jumped from the shock and a few laughed while Manta had a look on his face that said he was in paradise, even though I must confess he looked high at the moment.

"Ahh, hehe, that was great. My nose has been tickling this whole time, but I couldn't manage myself to sneeze, and when I could it suddenly didn't want to come out!" he said as he chuckled and packed his stuff away before picking up his gigantic book.

Walking out the classroom I suddenly saw a pair of green hair before they disappeared behind a door. Looking around I asked Manta to wait for me by the classroom before I ran off.

Walking through the door and closing it behind me I found myself in the darkness. Sweet, just what I need. Roaming through the darkness with no light, the switch doesn't work and I'm looking or rather stalking a green haired boy which sends me weird looks in English class on the first day.

"So we meet again!?" a sudden voice said in the darkness which made me turn around before a sudden light fought through the darkness. Looking away from the sudden bright light a few foot away from me I found Lyserg standing there with the light coming from his hand. It was the Crystal Pendulum, I knew something was odd with it, wait is that pink?

I had to squint but I could suddenly see a small pink…flower fairy inside it?

"Do you know just how much I have waited for this moment Hao? This time I'm stronger that the last time and it sure seems like you have dropped your guard very lowly which surprises me." He suddenly said which now seriously made my brain go into confused-mode.

"huh?" I said as he walked over looking ready to attack with his Pendulum.

"Now is our time Morphine, it's now or never!" he suddenly shouted as the Crystal Pendulum suddenly floated and flew straight at me so fast that if I didn't notice it I would have been seriously injured or dead by now.

"W-Wait, you got the wrong person!" I shouted as I jumped dodging the pendulum by millimetres.

"I don't know who this Hao you are talking about but I'm not him. This is the first time we have meet and my name is Yoh not Hao!" I said as I stood up looking at Lyserg that was ready to attack when he suddenly stopped.

"Impossible! You look exactly the same but he's...stronger and a lot older…oh no" it seemed like it finally hit him when he suddenly hung the Crystal Pendulum around his neck and ran over to me.

"God I am so sorry I could have killed you!" he cried out as he fell down on his knees looking over me trying to find injuries.

I chuckled looking at his expression and shook my head.

"It's okay, everyone makes mistakes. But advice for next time, try to be more sure that you got the right person before you attack someone who looks a lot like the one you're looking for." I said and he nodded his head and sighed.

"I can't believe it…I was so sure that you were him, how could you not? You look exactly the same beside the hair length and age difference…" he said and shook his head.

"You are a shaman aren't you? And that must be your guardian Ghost right?" I said smiling nodding towards the Crystal Pendulum hanging around his neck with a small pink glowing fairy inside it looking curiously at me.

"Yes that's Morphine. We have been together since I was just a small child, it was dads present." He said smiling happily before sadness and hatred overtook his eyes.

"Before _he_ appeared and killed them."

"Who is _he_ you are talking about?" I asked curiously yet carefully.

"Hao Asakura, one of the strongest and the most dangerous Shamans alive, the one who killed my parents by letting them burn to death!" he said as I saw how his eyes fogged lost in the past memories and his hands turned into fists.

_Hao Asakura_. Something deep inside me moved by hearing his name. I suddenly felt pain in my chest and the place where my necklace was placed around my neck burned making me wince in pain. I was slowly slipping off and on into unconsciousness.

"O-Oi are you okay? Oi!?" a voice said in the distance, but my head hurt so bad. I can't focus.

"_It's almost time for my visit, don't worry we will soon see each other…little brother_" I suddenly heard a voice in my head before a distant laugher.

I suddenly opened my eyes shocked before closing them again from the sudden white light. Opening them slowly and waiting for them to adjust to the bright light I looked around.

"Yoh-kun how are you feeling?" a sudden voice asked and I looked at a man with an exaggerated goatee that ends in a spike and side burns that also ends in a spike that was the first thing that caught my eyes, sitting beside me on a chair. The nurse which was shockingly a man, which only meant that I was in the infirmary.

"I-I'm fine thanks." I said before I heard shuffling, a door opening before it was closed and footsteps. Lyserg and Manta walked over with worried faces which somewhat looked relieved after seeing me.

"Yoh-kun! How are you feeling?" they both attacked me with questions at the same time. Chuckling I grinned and showed them my famous peace sign with my hands to stop them from worrying.

"I'm fine Manta, Lyserg. I don't really know what happened to be honest, I don't remember." I said to calm them down. Looking back at the nurse which was staring at Lyserg.

"Good to hear that you're fine, I was really afraid that I might have hit you, but when the nurse said that you were just exhausted and needed sleep I felt so relieved." Lyserg suddenly said and breathed out before leaning on the bed beside looking down.

"What a beautiful young lady you are, I feel so lucky to have you coming here!" the nurse suddenly said before grabbing Lysergs hand and kissing it gently making me chuckle and Manta staring in shock with his mouth opened wide like an O.

"What's your name beautiful lady? My name is Umemiya Ryunosuke, but you can just call me Ryu and if you want I give you my full permission to call me "husband" one day in our beautiful feature I already can see!" he suddenly said as he flashed his teeth and wiggled his eye brows.

"U-Uhm… I'm sorry but I'm a guy…" Lyserg said making Ryu blink confused a few times before it hit him and he almost shouted out in shock.

"What!? But how!? Aren't you a girl!?" he asked confused now almost making Manta chuckle together with me as we watched the scene where Lyserg explained and even had to go as far as to _prove_ that he was a boy and not a girl, because Ryu kept insisting that he was just using that excuse because he didn't like him. After the proof Ryu was silent for a while before sighning and nodding his head.

"I understand… oh how I made a fool of myself!" he said as he walked back to his office desk with us looking at Lysergs reaction which showed guilt.

"I kind of feel guilty now even though I know that I should…" Lyserg suddenly said as he looked at us with big eyes.

**Okay guys here was chapter 4, I know that it was short so sorry :/ **

**I don't know it was an "interesting" chapter or not, but at least I hope you guys enjoyed it a bit yes? No? heh **

**Yeah, so this chapter Yoh and Manta got to meet Lyserg and Ryu and ...anyone else? ;P**

**Hehe, anyway…please please comment and tell me what you think. **

**It doesn't take much time, maybe a minute or so or even a few seconds, it would make my day knowing you guys still follow and read my story **** hehe **

**Have a super nice day and until next time when …things start to get hectic ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

*The Start of a New Beginning - The challenge*

*Previously on The Start of a New Beginning*

_"Good to hear that you're fine, I was really afraid that I might have hit you, but when the nurse said that you were just exhausted and needed sleep I felt so relieved." Lyserg suddenly said and breathed out before leaning on the bed beside looking down._

_"What a beautiful young lady you are, I feel so lucky to have you coming here!" the nurse suddenly said before grabbing Lysergs hand and kissing it gently making me chuckle and Manta staring in shock with his mouth opened wide like an O._

_"What's your name beautiful lady? My name is Umemiya Ryunosuke, but you can just call me Ryu and if you want I give you my full permission to call me "husband" one day in our beautiful feature I already can see!" he suddenly said as he flashed his teeth and wiggled his eye brows._

_"U-Uhm… I'm sorry but I'm a guy…" Lyserg said making Ryu blink confused a few times before it hit him and he almost shouted out in shock._

_"What!? But how!? Aren't you a girl!?" he asked confused now almost making Manta chuckle together with me as we watched the scene where Lyserg explained and even had to go as far as to prove that he was a boy and not a girl, because Ryu kept insisting that he was just using that excuse because he didn't like him. After the proof Ryu was silent for a while before sighning and nodding his head._

_"I understand… oh how I made a fool of myself!" he said as he walked back to his office desk with us looking at Lysergs reaction which showed guilt._

_"I kind of feel guilty now even though I know that I should…" Lyserg suddenly said as he looked at us with big eyes._

"Hey guys! Let's eat outside today what do you say!?" Manta said happily as he ran over to Lyserg and me who was sitting on the grass outside watching the clouds doing nothing beside relaxing.

"Huh? Outside? Sure." was all i said before i stretched and yawned sending them a lazy smile and closing my eyes.

"Yeah that would be nice, did you have a special place in mind?" Lyserg said smiling a closed mouthed smile looking at Manta that took out his laptop opening it.

"Yes, in fact i do. I was on the Internet when i came over this cite, where they said that you could get a free meal if you win this challenge. So i thought we could give it a try and see if we could win, even thought i'm pretty sure i wouldn't because... i'm not really good at winning." Manta said as he scratched the back of his head.

I opened one eye and looked over at him.

"So what restaurant are you talking about again?" I asked him and he grinned before pointing out.

"Ramen!" he said and my eyes widened before i grinned suddenly feeling wide awake.

"Ramen!? Then of course we'll go!" I said standing up so fast that i felt myself go dizzy for a second before getting chuckles from the others.

"Then it's decided, and one more thing. I have a friend that...i would hope you guys didn't mind if i invited, since i'm pretty sure he would be delighted to come with us." Lyserg suddenly said and both Manta and I stared at him before shrugging and smiling.

"Sure why not?" I said wondering who that could be.

...

"Mmmm...This is really good! And i'm so happy you guys invited me!" the one and only...yes, Ruy said as he literally shoved the food in his mouth.

We were all sitting and staring at him before everyone started laughing at his face. I picked up my chopsticks and started eating the gigantic size of ramen we got when we said we would like to accept the challenge.

It was literally gigantic, i mean... you could feed three people with it and they wouldn't like to eat anymore because it was...THAT big.

"Itadakimasu!"

I started to eat and when i got the taste of it i felt a pang in my heart. I froze and suddenly i felt tears in my eyes.

"This...this..." i kept on mumbling as the others suddenly stopped eating and steared at me.

"Uhm..Yoh-kun, is everything okay?" Manta asked and i nodded my head.

"Yes...just..that this is so... good!" i said as i almost threw myself over the food. wow...i have never tasted such good ramen before!

My chopsticks suddenly hit something hard and i stared at the empty bown in front of me. Where is my ramen?

I looked up and found myself being stared at with my friends holding their mouths wide open in a big 'O' like.

"What?" i asked and they blinked before shaking their heads.

"You're such a weird and mysterious guys Yoh... it's impossible to read you." Lyserg, Manta and surprisingly Ruy said in unison. I smiled and looked at their bowls that were only half empty, but both Manta and Lyserg shook their heads while leaning on the chair.

"I'm beat... i can't eat anymore!" Manta said and Lyserg nodded his head in agreement.

Ruy was picking his teeth with a toothpick while he was leaning on his chair relaxing. I looked at his bowl and found it empty too.

"Looks like Ruy and i am the only ones who won't be paying today." i said and grinned happily for getting a free meal.

After Manta and Ren paid for the food we walked out of the restaurant slash shop we headed all home because we all still had homework and other things...like training with Anna for the upcoming shaman fight that would be held soon.

Stretching and looking at the sunset as we walked past all kind of different buildings, shops, and places i suddenly saw a familiar face a couple of meters from us.

"Isn't that that Ren guy?" i asked myself as i stopped and studied him to make sure i didn't take wrong, which i didn't.

"What are you looking at Yoh-kun?" Lyserg asked and i looked at him and pointed my chin towards Ren's direction.

"I once bumped into that guys, he's also a shaman!" i said and he "ohh"-ed before we all walked towards him to greet him.

"Oi Ren!" i shouted and waved as i saw him turn around and look towards us confused before he saw me.

"Oh it's you... what do you want airhead?" was the first thing Ren said when we stood in front of him.

"Nothing just spotted you and wanted to say hi. So what are you doing here?" i asked shrugging not affected by his words.

"N-Nothing, it's none of your business anyway!" he said when a voice suddenly shouted out which made his face turn all red.

"Oi Ren! I found some really good looking pair of clothes for you, come and try them on!" A young tall, slim woman with green long hair spiked up and neathly clipped came out of a shop beside them smiling. She was wearing a cheongsam decorated with a golden dragon and a panda with a high slit, and a garter on her leg.

"Oh my...who is this Ren?" she asked sounding surprised. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm Yoh and this is my friends, Manta, Lyserg and Ruy." i said pointing each out to her.

"Oh... nice to meet you i'm Ren's older sister, Tao Jun." she said as she kept on looking curiously at us before glancing at Ren that was looking away with his arms crossed.

"So you're friends of Ren, huh? I didn't know Ren had friends..." she said as she sent an "you are going to have to explain this to me later young man" look at Ren that seemed to be looking kind of...weird?

"Oh... well, yeah i guess we are friends?" I asked Ren looking at him wondering when he suddenly turned slightly red.

"L-Let's go you wanted to show me something right?" he said as he suddenly grabbed Jun's arm and dragged her off leaving us alone wondering.

"W-Well... it was nice to meet you all, bye!" Jun shouted towards us, making us wave back to her as she and Ren both disappeared somewhere.

I turned around and chuckled.

"What a weird guy..." they said in unison and i just shrugged.

"I'm glad thought." i said and when they sent me a questioning look i smiled.

"At least he didn't deny about us being friends, but i'm a bit surprised thought must i confess." i said putting my hands behind my head as we walked towards our homes.

...

"Soon litte brother, we will soon reunite, don't worry...!" a voice said captured in the flames of abyss laughing before it disappeared leaving a figure standing in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

*The Start of a New Beginning - What's happening to me?*

*Previously on The Start of a New Beginning*

_"Soon little brother, we will soon reunite, don't worry...!" a voice said captured in the flames of abyss laughing before it disappeared leaving a figure standing in the dark. _

*3 months later - a week before the start of the shaman tournament*

I looked around in the silenced forest, no where to go. I was trapped.

I felt a movement to my left and before i knew it a shadow jumped out and slashed his frozed ice sword at me, but i was prepared. I jumped away with a smile before i swung my sword only to hit empty air.

Over me. I looked up and as I expected he was over me. Ready to kill if I wasn't cautious and prepared. I jumped away as he trew his ice crystals at me almot getting me. I looked around and when he was on his way falling to the ground i took action.

Jumping high up i flashed my sword at him making him panic for a second before he smirked and blocked it with his snowboard. As we both fell down to the ground we fought, sword to sword, man to man.

I felt myself move in rhythm. This felt great. I suddenly felt something in me, small pain. I looked up and found Horrohorro look at me worried before everything blacked out.

"Yoh? What's wrong?"

_Where am i? Everything was so dark but it wasn't cold. It just the right temperature. _

_I looked around, nothing. I sat up and rubbed my forehead, no pain nothing. _

_"You're starting to awaken my dear little brother and you're becoming more powerful and that's not even your full potential That's very good, you don't know how long I have been waiting for this day!" a voice suddenly said in the dark. _

_I jumped and looked cautiously around waiting for the speaker to make a move, or come out. It was hard, when you couldn't see anything. _

_Suddenly flames appeared in a dangerous bite. The place was lit up and i could see everything around me. I wasn't alone, there was a spiring. I looked at it. It was inormous. _

_Red with beauitful green yellow like pattern. It looked and I could feel it was very powerful. I felt myself shudder of the thought of what it could do and what it had done. But it wasn't of fear, it was more like...excitement? _

_Suddenly a shadow appeared on top of the spirit, he was way high up so i couldn't make up how his face looked like. _

_It seemed like he was wearing a poncho as the air and the flames made it waver. a pair of baggy pants with two sections each with a set of three straps on each leg and shoes with two studs protruding from the toes. _

_That's the only thing i could catch of him, the rest of it was hard to see. _

_"Wait...what do you mean little brother? Who are you?" I asked him finaly remembering his words. He looked down at me and laughed. _

_"Soon little brother, you will find out everything because I will come for you don't worry." was his last words before I suddenly felt myself waking up with everything becoming blurry and things fading away._

"Wait!" I shouted as i opened my eyes and shot up. I gasped after air as i looked around in shock and feeling myself drowned in sweat.

"Yoh! What happened to you are you okay?" suddenly a voice said and i felt myself facing Lyserg face to face.

"W-What?" I asked confused before i found myself still in the forest with Lyserg, Manta and Amidamaru around me.

"Yoh-kun, something happened to you. You...werent exactly the same..." Manta said and i looked at him still confused.

"What do you mean? What happened? Where are the others?" I asked as i looked around and found us alone in the forest.

"You don't remember i see... Yoh-kun, in the fight something happened, it seemed like you blacked out or something, but... you woke up and your eyes were... they were all red, it was really scary. It was like you were a beast, someone else. You suddenly stood up and attacked Horrohorro while he cheked up on you in case you had wounded yourself when you blacked out, but even though he begged you to stop...you didn't." Lyserg explained leaving me in shock.

What? How? When?

The shadow.

I looked at Amidamaru that had a sad look on his face, before i stood up and shook my head.

"No..that's impossible. I blacked out and then there was this spirit, fire and this figure calling me his little brother and that he would come for me...I don't understand all of this. Why?" I kept on mumbling to myself feeling shocked and frozen. I zoomed everything and everyone automatically out.

_"You're starting to awaken"_

His words flashed through my mind, what do they mean?

I looked at all of them and nodded my head.

"Where are the others? I have to apologize for what i did." i said and Lyserg nodded his head a little concerned before we ran off.

Opening the door i looked inside finding Ren and Horohoro by the bedside holding hands while looking at each other. I cleared my throat and walked inside after knocking.

Horohoro was wearing his wite and blue skiing outfit, dark blue shorts and skiin shoes that laid could be attacked to his snowboard, that were both laying beside his bed. He had long light blue hair that were tied together with his head band, that has Ainu styled patterns on them, sticking up in spikes.

"Yoh!" Horrohorro suddenly cried out when he spotted me and i scratched the back of my head.

"Horrohorro, i'm so sorry for what happened! I really didn't know and had no control over what happened to my body.. it happened again didn't it?" I asked sadly and Horrohorro and Ren looked at me both in pity before nodding.

"Hey...Yoh, it's okay. The wounds aren't that serious anyway, i can go home tomorrow afternoon so no biggie. And Ren is here with me so i won't feel alone." Horrohorro said smiling trying to cheer me up somehow.

I looked at Ren that looked understandable at me and even sent me a small nodding smile.

I sighed and walked over to them and gave them both a hug. As i looked at Horrohorros wounds i wanted to hit myself. They looked pretty serious, he was bandages in the chest, around the head and his arm.

I closed my eyes and breathed out before walking to the door.

"I'm sorry..." i whispered looking at his wounds, and he shook his head.

"It's okay, i'm strong so i will get out of his bed in no time at all!" He said grinning and i nodded my head smiling weakly.

"Yes you are, you almost got me there with your amazing moves!" i said and he gave me a wide grin and big thumbs up before wincing in pain and grabbing his head.

Seeing my the look on my face made him wave his hand at me and smile a ressuring one. He is always like that, so cheerful and good even in pain.

"Excuse me, but the visit time is over, you have to leave now" the nurse said through the door as she looked inside.

I sighed and smiled a little at them both before walking out the door and walking stright out to the exit.

'What's happening to me? Everything is so messed up?' I thought as i put on my headphones and turned on the music on full sound trying to calm myself down. I have never felt or been like this before, so why now?

I have been hurting people around me for a while now... then i don't remember any of it and the figure in my dream, this is the first time he appeared, and i don't like it...what's going on?

...

Hey guys!

Sorry for not uploading for such a good while, but i have been having a lot of stuff going on at school and still is c

I will try to upload as fast as i can, but i can't promise anything, but i will try!

Uhm...i know that the chapters aren't very long, but i'm a person that writes down, and posts it or i'm going to forget, and if i'm going to plan on what i'm going to write, it's just going to turn into a mess XD

heh, anyway.. are you may have realized, this isn't quite like the same old shaman king, because this is my story, and my imagination, so i'm trying to make it interesting and new :)

Please review, fav/follow, you know all those things and it will make me super happy as i already am! :D

Anyway, i really hope you guys enjoyed it and until next time :)

P.S. Sorry if i have any grammar mistakes and all those stuff etc. Like i may have or maybe not ( :P) have said before, english is NOT my first language and i don't...like really read through what i wrote..

I just write down, and then upload it straight away XD

hehe, so sorry about that 3


	7. Chapter 7 - I have finally found you

«Table for two please, and preferably the private part of the room» a young man in his early twenties, about 21-22 years old said as he smiled towards the waitress that nodded her head smiling back. When the guy was sitting neatly and comfortably in his seat he ordered red wine and nothing else telling her that he would wait until his partner would show up.

He put his elbows on the table and leaned his chin on top of his hands before watching everyone carefully studying each human being sitting in the restaurant witch his dark brown sharp eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, half buttoned white dress shirt with oversized collars and cuffs. His hair was pretty long, reaching down past his waist line, but put in a low pony tail to keep it from getting in the way.

Just as the waitress came back with his red wine, another figure walked over to him before sitting down on the table. It was an African woman, looking around 18-19 years old. She has originally large pitch black afro hair, but right now her hair was straightened and done neatly reaching to her elbows, with an orange hair band keeping her hair out of her face. She wore a white silky dress shirt and black knee high skirt and black and white teeze shoes and a small black handbag.

The waitress looked at the young woman sitting beside the rather handsome guy with jealousy before she walked away.

"Sorry I'm late Hao, I was stuck with some extra work because of those lazy butts caused me some extra work to do." The woman said with a small smile.

"It's fine Opacho, as long as you got the information I needed I'm pleased. And tell those "lazy butts" to sharpen up and do their work, or I won't be so pleased, and they know what will happen if I'm not pleased with something." Hao said as he took a small sip from his wine with a smile playing on his lips which Opacho returned.

"I will." She said chuckling, before she put her black handbag on the table and took out a folder. She carefully and quickly looked around before returning with a serious face looking on Hao.

"I did get quite some information about our target actually, but there are a few missing pieces that seems to be missing. I have minds to all the people who have seen, talked or know him and it's actually very amusing finding out all the thoughts people have about him." Opacho said as she took some papers out of the folder and gave it to Hao who put his glass down and seemed to be focused on the papers of their "target".

He scanned fast through it before he suddenly got a laugher fit making him dry his eyes from the tears after laughing. Opacho chuckled at the sight and shook her head at him.

"This is amazing… he gets better and better for each day, I can't wait to see what will happen when he finally awakens!" Hao took another sip from his wine looking happy and satisfied as he leaned back on the seat.

Opacho looked at him with a happy smile, feeling gleeful with making him look so satisfied with her work. She really loved him like a big brother and couldn't ask or wish for anyone else to replace his place, and though she didn't have parents because Hao was the one who found her when she was just a small child, he filled every spot in her heart that the "family" who –most certain- left her to die or couldn't afford to have her.

"Well…let's eat, because we have big work to do in the future! The food is on me this time so choose whatever you want!" Hao said with a smile before they both picked up the menu's and scanned all the different choices they had in food and drinks.

She put away the folder with the papers back into her handbag before she put it carefully on the ground and smiled happily as they waited for the food.

…

I opened my eyes carefully as I blinked away the sharp light and the dots in my eyes from the sudden brightness. I closed them again thinking about the dream I had. It felt so surreal, the war, the cries of help, the horrifying golden flame burning everything and everyone to ashes.

I shuddered as I saw the dream in front of me. I opened my eyes and shook my head before sitting up and getting out of the bed. No, this couldn't be real, I mean… I couldn't have been the one it's impossible…

I decided to shake of the dream and push it out of my head at least for a while, if it was possible and walked out the door and towards the bathroom.

"I heard you scream…i-is everything okay Yoh-kun?" a voice suddenly said out of nowhere making me jump slightly, I guess I was still a bit jumpy and shaky after the dream.

I looked to my side where the voice came from and found Tamao standing by the door with her sketchbook in her hands, fully clothed in her usual dressing style. I blinked surprised before I smiled towards her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine thank you Tamao, but it's nothing. It's just a stupid nightmare that's all!" I said giving her a ressuring smile which made her blush slightly as she looked down and nodded her head.

"Oh…y-yeah, okay. Uhm…that's good- I mean about the part where you say you're fine, not that you had a nightmare!" she hurried saying trying to explain as she waved her hands which only made me chuckle at her actions.

"Thank you Tamao for worrying about me." I said smiling making her blush darken and smile back before bowing and running back inside to her room.

I chuckled slightly before continuing my trip to the bathroom.

"Yoh-kun, are you sure you're fine? It didn't seem like you were "fine" when you were sleeping. You were sweating and calling out things in your sleep." Amidamaru said floating after me from behind.

I looked back at him over my shoulder and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry!" opening the bathroom door and stepping inside I was meet by a tired looking Anna. Which made me stare at her in shock; I have never seen her like that. I walked carefully towards her and jumped back in fear when she suddenly took a deep breath scared that she would scold me or yell at me.

When she breathed out a heavy sigh I was standing there dumbfounded wondering what happened to her.

"Anna is everything fine? You look…tired." I said and she just looked at me her eyes and basically her face and body showing the signs of a very tired shaman. She had black bangs under her eyes, pale looking skin and messy hair.

"No… something is not right. There is something in the air, a dangerous vibration. I can feel it, all the ghost hid away because of it. This is a bad sign; I was up all night trying to figure out where it came from with little luck. I ended up using all the meditations I knew and learned, and the last one seemed to show that me something. It was hard, but I could see a face. It was dark, caught up in flames and I almost got it, until I heard you scream which broke my concentration" she said annoyed slowly turning back to her normal self.

I backed a few steps away scared to be near her presence when she's in a bad mood, which she would definitive be because she hasn't slept all night.

I smiled scratching the back of my head apologizing for disturbing her. She just sighed tired and shook her head.

"But it's nothing we can do about it now. Go change your clothes, you're all sweaty." she simply said as she walked out and disappeared out the door leaving Amidamaru and me staring dumbfounded there.

I blinked and scratched my head, closing the door I stripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower. Turning on the shower I felt the warm water flow down my skin comforting and relaxing me.

"_Yoh…"_

I opened my eyes in shock and looked around. I looked at Amidamaru but found him nowhere. What was that? Did I just imagine hearing someone whisper my name?

I think I'm going crazy.

…

"We are starting to finally connect!" Hao said with a smirk as he was sitting on the dark couch leaning back. Opacho came out of the kitchen with two cups of warm tea and sat down beside him giving him one.

"That's good news!" she said happily as she took a sip from the hot tea. He looked at her and smiled ruffling her hair like on a small child. She chuckled feeling happy.

I guess we will have to visit my little brother soon. Opacho could you get me some new clothes to fit in at school?" Hao asked and she nodded her head.

"Of course, but I think you're too old to be a student, so I fixed something for you so you are going to be his new history teacher." She said and Hao looked at her surprised before laughing shaking his head.

"That sounds like a good plan. One should really never underestimate a woman's power." Hao said chuckling before finally deciding to take up the warm cup of tea and drink it slowly.

…

"Guys, did you hear about that?" Lyserg suddenly said making everyone turn their heads at him as he stood there by the door panting.

"Heard what?" one of my class mates shouted out curious.

"Our history teacher has resigned so we will have get another teacher, a new one." He said walking in and over to where Manta, Ren, Horohoro and I were sitting.

"Why?"

"I hope the new teacher is a hot chick!"

The classroom was suddenly filled with noisy chatting students. I looked at Lyserg as he sat down beside me and looked at us.

"So do you know why our history- I mean ex-history teacher resigned?" Ren asked and I looked at Lyserg curiously.

"No, I don't know why. But I know one thing, and that the new teacher is a dude so for all those guys that hoped for a "hot chick" will be deeply disappointed" he said making me chuckle. I looked at Ren and Horohoro that were sitting closely together holding hands.

I suddenly felt a pang in my chest and deep loneliness. I closed my eyes and leaned forward pressing my hands to my chest as I squeezed my eyes tightly feeling tears at the corners.

"Yoh-kun are you okay? Does it happen again, maybe you should skip the class and go see the Ruy?" Manta said concerned making me only look up at him weakly smiling slightly.

"No…It's...fine. It stopped now." I lied as I forced myself to sit up and put a mask on my face to hide the pain.

"You sure?" Lyserg asked and I just smiled nodding my head.

The door to the classroom suddenly opened and even without looking I could feel it. The pain went away and I suddenly felt something warm and comfortable coming up.

"Hello class, I will be your new history teacher. You can all just call me Hao."

Our eyes meet and I knew it. I could feel it. All this pain and longing I had for all this time has faded.

I founded myself smiling when I saw the look on his face from seeing me and I could read his lips as he mouthed.

"_I have finally found you, Yoh." _

….

**Hey guys. **

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I actually had this stupid thing called writers block and I still kind of have it, but I had to push and force myself to at least write SOMETHING. And I am actually writing this at 12 am xD **

**I have test, mocking test and soon exams coming up (OMG O.O) so it will be probably less time to write, but as soon I have the urge to write and don't have the stupid thing blocking in my head from coming up with something I will rape the keyboard and post another chapter. XD**

**But for now, this is it. I know it isn't very much, but I seriously want to apologize. I have tried SO MANY TIMES to write something, but the words just didn't want to come out or make sense **

**But now I have finally managed to at least make another chapter for you guys :D **

**Please review, fav/alert and enjoy the story **

**P.S. **

**If there is something you guys are wondering about or have questions then don't be afraid to PM me **

**Take care and until next time 3 **


	8. The Nightmare and the truth - Chapter 8

The week went super-fast. I don't even know how, or why but, after our new history teacher. Everything seemed to be so good, like my life seemed easier and better for some reason.

"Yoh-kun? Are you okay?" Manta suddenly as I sat my teeth on the melon bread that I held in my hand. I chewed on it as I looked at him wondering.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously as I chewed on it.

The rest of the guys also seemed to be interested as they all looked at me and Manta.

I wonder if Hao likes melon bread. I mean yeah, they are super delicious, but it's like – not everyone likes them. I like all kind of food, well, not all kind of. Sweet stuff is good, but not too sweet, that just makes me feel nauseous.

"Earth to Yoh-kun!" Manta suddenly shouted as I jumped in shock while staring at him wide-eyed.

"W-What was that for Manta?" I asked him as I almost choked on the bread that was in my mouth. God that was dangerous, I could of have died.

"You have been this way all this time after our new history teacher arrived. Why is that? Do you guys know each other or something, I mean Lyserg-kun has also been acting weird, but you are acting more strange than you have ever done!" Manta explained – or at least tried to.

Chuckling I shook my head at him. Putting down the melon bread I smiled at him.

"Don't worry Manta, everything is fine. I'm actually feeling very good and haven't had any nightmares or those weird attack kind of feelings a whole week!" I said smiling at him as he looked at me unsure, before signing and nodding his head back smiling.

"Well… okay, if you say so Yoh-kun." He answered before eating his food own food.

I looked at Ren that has been sitting all this while quietly listening to us while staring at me in deep thought. Wondering I poked his cheek as he suddenly jumped away and stood up.

"No, Manta is right. After that Hao guy showed up, you _have _been acting weird. You haven't been acting your normal self. You're supposed to be the laid back, lazy Yoh that we know, not the hyper, girl in love type of guy. I don't know what happened, but I'm going to find out, because I want my friend back." Were his last words, as he walked away us without even having touched the food that was on his tray.

I watched him disappear out the cafeteria door as I felt something flicker inside me. I felt irritated – very irritated from his words. How can he say something like that? Why say something about me, not being me? What the hell was that supposed to be?

"Yoh-kun… Ren is kind of right…you haven't been acting yourself. It's as if you're a whole new person." Manta suddenly said making me look at him with a glare.

"The fuck is your problem with me being happy shorty? If me being happy is bothering you guys so much then why are you guys with me? Why the fuck, is me being happy for once, have anything to do with me being another person all of a sudden?" I almost shouted standing up making the chair fall behind me.

The cafeteria suddenly became silent. I stared at Manta that looked back wide eyed and shocked. But the hell I cared, what the fuck was their problem? Aren't I allowed to be happy? For once, there is a person that comes into my life not doing much, but enough to make me smile with just the sight of him?

"Y-Yoh-kun…I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean it like that-" he stuttered pain clearly shown in his eyes but I just shook my head glaring.

"Spare it, I don't need your fucking excuses for that." I said as I walked off and out the door before running off outside.

Leaning against the old tree that has been there for almost a 100 years, was comforting me. I felt horrible; it's as if I wasn't myself. That wasn't me talking, what the hell is going on?

"I said all those horrible things to him! How could i? I didn't even think about it, it was all so cloudy, I couldn't control my body or my tongue. God what is going on here?" I shouted as I hit the tree hard feeling my hand shake slightly from the force.

I looked down and found my fist bleeding.

"Great…" I mumbled before suddenly pictures flashed in front of me. I blinked stumbling backwards before falling to the ground staring in shock.

Blood everywhere, shamans fighting, people screaming - It was horrible.

I closed my eyes tightly as I shook my head trying to get those images away. No – not again.

"Yoh-kun, are you okay?" suddenly a voice I knew too well said. I felt shivers in my spine as I looked up and was met by the oh-too-familiar dark brown sharp eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little bit dizzy that's all." I said trying to get my way out of there; I was turning weird after being with him. I have to get away.

"Are you sure? You don't seem to be that fine in my eyes, you look very restless, is something bothering you?" he continued asking walking towards me as I shook my head forcing a smile as I backed away.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure sensei. Please don't bother with me, I'm just the typical stay-up-late student that didn't get his sleep and regretting it now." I answered trying not to look into his eyes as my mind tried to find out a way for me to get out of this situation without looking suspicious or rude.

"excuse me sensei but I have to go now, m-my friends are waiting for me." I said as I tried to run off only to feel a hand grab my elbow and stopping me midway.

"I heard you in the cafeteria; you were fighting with your friend. Are you okay? Is it something you want to talk about Yoh-kun? Let's go to my place so that we can have our long chat and where you could also have your rest " he said as he stared into my eyes as my mind once again started to blurry and I felt sudden pain in my chest before everything turned into a slow motion.

I felt nauseous and my chest hurt, I didn't know what was going on. Everything was spinning, and I wanted to say something, but my mouth felt so weird, I didn't have the power to speak and soon enough my feet seemed to lose their strength as I fell to the ground just lying there.

_I looked up as I found a dark shadow stand over me. I shook my head, but it seemed to take so much time. I wanted to say something, ask the shadow to go away. But I couldn't, I didn't have the power. _

_Everything turned dark before a suddenly fire flared up brightening the place. I looked around and found myself floating. There were people running around in panic – some were covered in blood, while others covered in dirt and burn marks. _

_Screams filled the air as I saw a gigantic spirit appear with a person standing on top, then the spirit suddenly disappeared. It seemed unreal, like I was in some weird old place. I suddenly found myself standing there, in front of someone. _

_The person – seemed so familiar. _

"_Don't do this. Please, this isn't you!" the person begged as I felt myself grab him. I looked into the persons eyes and found myself staring into green ones. _

"_YOH-KUN! PLEA-!" before he could say anything else I felt myself break his neck. The sound was sharp and fast. Crack. Snapped in two. I let go of the person and stepped back. As the light suddenly shined over the person I found myself staring at the familiar face. Green hair, green eyes, feminine looking. Lyserg. _

_NO!_

_I stepped back in shock as I stared at his lifeless body. _

_No no no no nooo!_

_This couldn't be happening, I didn't do this. I did not just kill my friend. This is impossible. _

_I looked around and screamed in shock as I found all my friends lying on the ground all dead around me. _

_I ran to all of them, checking their pulse. Trying to find something – something to make them live again. Anything. _

_I fell to the ground crying as I looked around myself. How could this be happening? What is going on?_

"_This is who you are my little brother." A sudden voice said making me jump around looking up. I found Hao standing there looking at me with a smile. _

"_I am so proud of you Yoh. Getting so strong, and taking down the weak ones. Only the strong ones get to live, the weak ones will die – they would have died anyway I mean, weak are weak nothing to do about it." The said with a chuckle as he looked around. _

_He was covered in blood. I glared at him before shaking my head. _

"_No, this is wrong! I'm not like this, I don't kill!" I shouted at him as I back away only to find myself stumbling over something and him laughing at my face when I found myself sitting over Rens lifeless body. _

_I scooted myself away as I stood up and ran off - from him, his laugher everything. No, this can't be happening! I didn't kill them, I'm not a killer!_

"_Yoh, you cant possibly think you can run away – from me, your maker?" Hao suddenly said as I felt something grab me and I felt myself being lifted off the ground and held there in mid-air I don't know how many meters off the ground. _

"_This is your true self brother –take a look." He suddenly said as I found a mirror appear in front of me. I stared into the reflection and found eyes yellow-orange like flames burning dangerously staring right back at me. There were black weird tattoos over my whole body, black flaring hair, two horns sticking out of my forehead and sharp-knife-likes nails. I screamed at the frightening sight and couldn't look more. _

"_No this isn't me stop it!" I screamed at him as I shook my head. I tried to get out of the grip, but it was impossible. I didn't know what held me, but it was something strong. The only thing I managed to move was my feet and my head; the rest of my body was captured and held by the strong force of grip around me. _

"_Oh, but my sweet little stupid brother, this is who you really are. This human body is just a disguise of your true self; it's like a costume for you you could say. You can't possibly think you could escape who you truly are, do you little brother?" Hao said as he stood in front of me smiling sadly._

"_Why…why are you doing all of this?" I asked as I looked at him angry with tears in my eyes. _

"_For us, so that this world can get rid of the dirty humans, and only the strong and worthy like shamans can live! This world will belong to the shamans once again!" he said as he smiled happily looking around as if he could already see the world as he wished it to be. _

"_You're crazy!" I shouted and he suddenly stared at me annoyed. _

"_You know, you're certainly annoying when you're like this. Your true self is the one who killed your friends, not me. You Yoh!" he shouted angry as I remembered the image of my friends lying there on the ground bloody and lifeless. _

"_You did all of this Yoh… not me, you…" was his last words before the fire consumed him leaving me alone the in the dark. _

"Yoh-kun wake up!" a voice shouted as i sat up fast and opened my eyes shocked looking around confused.

"W-What…what happened? Where am I?" I asked confused as I looked around finding myself in a white room.

Hao he was there, the bodies, my friends.

I looked up to the place where I heard the voice and found Ruy looking at me worried together with the rest of the guys. I found everyone, Ruy, Ren, Lyserg and Manta staring at me worried as I stared back in shock before tears suddenly started streaming down my face blurring my sight.

**...**

**HEY GUYS!**

**I'm super sorry that it took so long for me to upload! Like seriously, I have a horrible author/block thingy, and its super annoying. Like it was over, and then it went back. Like I'm sitting in front of the comp and I can't write anything, because its filled with empty words. My brain is like that at times Q.Q**

**But I have finally written down at least something, and sorry if it was weird, boring, etc. etc. but I tried, I really did. I tried to do **_**something**_** interesting in this chapter, because I felt like you guys really deserve it, but my mind doesn't really want to…but I – at least hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Please review, fav, follow etc. **

**I appreciate it you guys reading and reviewing your thoughts. I am ready for the negative comments if you guys have them, but …don't really want to have them, but everyone does. I mean like, I'm not perfect, and I have times when everything I write – sorry for the language – is basically filled with shit. xP**

**But I reaaally hope you enjoyed the story at least! **

**Until next time x]**


End file.
